


Irritation

by VolatilePrince



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Development, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Old work, Twincest, mostly?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 04:45:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16361078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VolatilePrince/pseuds/VolatilePrince
Summary: It was always harder for the twins to sleep while Nero visited.





	Irritation

**Author's Note:**

> Wow! I wrote this months ago, but never got around to posting it... Oops. My writing has changed I believe, but I'll throw this here for whoever wants to read I suppose.

It was always irritating when Nero decided to stay over at Devil May Cry. Yes, he always took the spare room so he wasn’t immediately by the twins, but they could still feel his presence. When it was only Dante and Vergil, they slept well almost certainly because of their bond. However when Nero stayed over the twins slept fitfully. Especially Dante, as he would wake up at one or two in the morning with his devil more awake than his human side. 

And this was how Vergil was currently stuck, with his younger brother’s body pinning down his own and with Dante’s hands tight around his throat. It was annoying, and Vergil contemplated throwing Dante off of him and running him through with Yamato, but it was so late and that would cause a fuss. So he did what he only ever did when no one but Dante was around, he submitted. A slight tilt of his head up, to bare his throat, relaxing his body and closing his eyes. Dante wouldn’t remember this in the morning, as he rarely did when he woke up with his devil in control so Vergil had no quarrels about submitting right now. 

After a few seconds of that, the younger twin’s grip faltered before he removed his hands from Vergil’s neck. He instead placed them on the bed next to Vergil’s head to hold himself up as he gazed at his twin through half closed eyes. Vergil stared right back into the identical gaze, taking note of every feature of Dante’s face as he had done no less than a thousand times before. He wasn’t surprised when similar lips met his own. It was not a violent kiss like how they usually found themselves in bed. Rather it was soft and slow, a testament to how drowsy Dante really was. Within the minute though Dante had rolled over, wrapped his arms around his twin and had fallen back asleep. Vergil however, didn’t.

After a minute of just laying there he sighed, and removed Dante’s arms from his body before sitting up and running his hand through his hair to slick it back. He glanced at the clock they had by the bed and almost groaned, it was just past two in the morning. Vergil pinched the bridge of his nose before getting up, slipping a T-shirt on, grabbing Yamato and walking out of the room. He silently descended the old stairs, which usually creaked when Dante would trudge down them or fall in a controlled fashion up them when wasted. 

Vergil wasn’t sure what he planned on doing down here, but he knew he wouldn’t be getting anymore sleep up there tonight. It was strange to say the least, when Nero stayed over. The younger hybrid had that habit when he would feel his inner devil getting too restless, Nero obviously didn’t have very much control over it so he stayed at the shop for a day or two and often sparred with Dante. One thing he learned not to do was to try to fight Vergil, and it only took one time getting his ass kicked for him to learn that lesson. Dante all but had to be a physical barrier to stop Vergil from further mutilating Nero as his temper had actually shown through for once. That had also been a problem since coming back ‘home.’ Vergil has always had a no-nonsense perspective and a short fuse, but now it seemed like he had a worse time concealing it. He’d even triggered once or twice with how irritated he’d been… It could be very dangerous. 

But there were times like now, where he would be level headed, quiet and like he used to be so many years ago. Vergil walked to the bookcase and picked out a tome he had been reading and sat down with it. He leaned Yamato on the chair next to him a few inches away and began to read, with the only noise he made being turning a page. 

He wasn’t able to read in peace very long before his eyes flicked up to the top of the stairs, waiting for the heavy steps to reveal the devil making the noise. It was Dante of course, he must have woken up when he noticed Vergil wasn’t in bed with him. Vergil placed the bookmark inside the book and sat it on the side table as he looked up at his twin. Dante’s hair was ruffled, completely out of place and sticking up everywhere from how much he moved in his sleep, and his eyes were only partly opened as he yawned and rubbed his face. 

“Verge… Why’re you up? C’mon back to bed, you can read later. ‘S cold up here without you.” Dante muttered, quiet enough that if Vergil was human he probably wouldn’t have understood it, but it rang out clear to the half breed.

Vergil sighed as he stood up and took Yamato in his left hand, and walked up the stairs to meet his brother. Almost immediately when Vergil’s foot hit the platform Dante had closed the distance between them and wrapped his arms around Vergil’s waist. The older glared at Dante but did nothing to make him let go. Nero was asleep, but even knowing that he was here made Vergil uneasy at this open display of affection. He frowned, glancing behind Dante and at the door to the guest room where the hybrid was and then back to his twin. Dante only had a pair of sweatpants on, and the only reason why he was wearing that much was because of how damn cold it got at night now. In the spring and summer he usually slept naked, Nero had been subject to that rude sight many times when he had barged into their room. Vergil of course didn’t sleep like Dante, he always wore soft pajama pants or something of the like and usually a loose fitting shirt. 

His thoughts were pulled back to Dante as his twin abruptly grabbed his ass, which earned the younger a very hard smack with Yamato. Dante grinned as he let go and put his hands up in mock surrender, then rubbed his head a bit where Vergil had hit him. He turned around and walked back to their bedroom, glancing over his shoulder at Vergil before going inside. Vergil sighed very quietly, then followed his twin back into the room and shut the door behind them.


End file.
